CoroCoro Comic
is a Japanese monthly manga magazine published by Shogakukan, starting on May 15, 1977 as a magazine for Doraemon. Its main target is elementary school aged boys, younger than the readers of shōnen manga. The name comes from a phenomime korokoro (ころころ) which means "rolling" and also represents something spherical, fat, or small, because children supposedly like such things. The magazine is A5-sized, about 6 cm (2¼ in) thick, and often more than 800 pages in length. The magazine also has other side publications: * , a bi-monthly magazine that began in 1981. * , first published in 2005. * from 2010. * , which began with an irregular publication date in 2014 until it became a quarterly publication in 2017, being released on March, June, September, and December. Tie-ins CoroCoro regularly promotes toys and video games related to their manga franchises, releasing stories and articles featuring them. Pokémon's big success in Japan owes to this in a way; the Game Boy game Pocket Monsters: Blue was sold exclusively through the magazine at first, which helped CoroCoro's sales as well. CoroCoro is also often a source of information about upcoming Pokémon games and movies. CoroCoro also had tie-ins with Capcom, including the Mega Man franchise in the 2000s. Rockman manga CoroCoro Comic published the following manga: *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (Gekkan CoroCoro Comic. 2001-2006) *''Rockman the Shooting Star / Shooting Star Rockman'' (Gekkan CoroCoro Comic. November 2006-January 2008) *''Rockman the Shooting Star Tribe / Tribe Shooting Star Rockman Butou Gaiden'' (Gekkan CoroCoro Comic. February-July 2008) *''Shooting Star Rockman 3'' (December 2008-January 2009) *''Rockman Zero'' (Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic. June 2003-February 2006) *''Gekitou! EXE Kyoudai Rockmeen!'' (Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic. April 2003-October 2006) *''Shuugeki On-Air!! Shooting Star Rockmeen!'' (Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic. December 2006-December 2008) *''Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star VS'' (Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic Special, 2009-2010) *''Rockman 11: Unmei no Haguruma!!'' (CoroCoro Aniki, 2018) Gallery Capcom509.jpg|''Rockman.EXE 3'' cover art. Capcom508.jpg|''Rockman.EXE 3'' cover concept art. Gekkan CoroCoro Comic CoroCoro2003-01.png|CoroCoro Comic January 2003 CoroCoro2003-01-EXE.jpg|ロックマン エグゼ３ 最強ナビ カスタマイズBOOK, book included with the January 2003 volume. Contents include Rockman.EXE 3 strategies and the manga chapter フォルテ〜最強の証〜 ("Forte ~Proof of the Strongest~") CoroCoro2003-02.png|CoroCoro Comic February 2003. Included Rockman.EXE 3 B&W Art Boards CoroCoro2003-03.png|CoroCoro Comic March 2003 CoroCoro2004-02.png|CoroCoro Comic February 2004 CoroCoro2004-02-EXE.png|カードｅ＋パーフェクトガイドブック (Card e+ Perfect Guidebook), included with February 2004 volume CoroCoro2004-04.png|CoroCoro Comic April 2004 CoroCoro2004-04-EXE.png|ロックマン エグゼ４ オペレーターバイブル (Rockman.EXE 4 Operator Bible), included with April 2004 volume CoroCoro2004-09.png|CoroCoro Comic September 2004 CoroCoro2005-02.png|CoroCoro Comic February 2005 CoroCoro2006-04.png|CoroCoro Comic April 2006 CoroCoro2006-08.jpg|CoroCoro Comic August 2006 CoroCoro2006-09.png|CoroCoro Comic September 2006 CoroCoro2006-12.png|CoroCoro Comic December 2006 CoroCoro2007-01.png|CoroCoro Comic January 2007 CoroCoro2007-02.png|CoroCoro Comic February 2007 CoroCoro2007-03.png|CoroCoro Comic March 2007 CoroCoro2007-04.png|CoroCoro Comic April 2007 CoroCoro2007-05.png|CoroCoro Comic May 2007 CoroCoro2007-06.png|CoroCoro Comic June 2007 CoroCoro2007-07.png|CoroCoro Comic July 2007 CoroCoro2007-08.png|CoroCoro Comic August 2007 CoroCoro2007-09.png|CoroCoro Comic September 2007 CoroCoro2007-10.png|CoroCoro Comic October 2007 CoroCoro2007-11.png|CoroCoro Comic November 2007 CoroCoro2007-12.png|CoroCoro Comic December 2007 CoroCoro2008-01.png|CoroCoro Comic January 2008 CoroCoro2008-11.png|CoroCoro Comic November 2008 CoroCoro2008-12.png|CoroCoro Comic December 2008 BessatsuCoroCoro2006-12.png|Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic December 2006 BessatsuCoroCoro2007-08.png|Bessatsu CoroCoro Comic August 2007 CoroCoroAniki2018-09.png|CoroCoro Aniki Autumn 2018 Video コロコロアニキ伝説「炎の闘球児 ドッジ弾平」「ロックマン エグゼ」 External links *CoroCoro Comic article in Wikipedia *Official Japanese site *Official Chinese site *CoroCoro Archive Category:Books